


dinner for two

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordan makes Lydia dinner, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, and fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He invited her over to his place tonight, wanting to do something special by making her dinner, and Jordan was thankfully informed by Malia and Kira that Lydia’s a big pasta lover, prompting him to pull up a recipe and bake a casserole. He isn’t much of a baker though, but he figured that it couldn’t be that hard to mix some macaroni, chicken, and cheese together and throw it into an oven to bake. Turns out he was way wrong, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> **anon** asked: Parrish invites Lydia over to his apartment and tries to cook her dinner
> 
> this has been on my tumblr for a few days already i just forgot to post it up so here it is!!

He doesn’t realize his chicken casserole is burning until he takes it out of the oven and scrapes it off the pan, revealing a good portion of the chicken and pasta burnt to a crisp, making it inedible.  
  
“Damn it,” Jordan curses, dumping the food into the trash since there’s no way he’s going to be serving that to Lydia tonight for their date.  
  
They’ve been going out on casual dates for the past few weeks, sometimes going for dinner after his shift or having a movie night at her place and honestly for him, it’s been the best couple of weeks he’s had in a long time. Especially since it’s been generally quiet in regards to supernatural creatures terrorizing the town, giving Lydia and him plenty of opportunities to spend time together outside of solving the new case of the week or trying to figure out what he is. They’ve yet to put a name to their relationship and part of it makes him anxious, wondering if she feels just as strongly towards him as he does for her. 

He invited her over to his place tonight, wanting to do something special by making her dinner, and Jordan was thankfully informed by Malia and Kira that Lydia’s a big pasta lover, prompting him to pull up a recipe and bake a casserole. He isn’t much of a baker though, but he figured that it couldn’t be that hard to mix some macaroni, chicken, and cheese together and throw it into an oven to bake. Turns out he was way wrong, of course.  
  
He checks the time and he has about a half hour until Lydia’s expected to come over and he decides that’s probably enough time to pull up another recipe, maybe one for spaghetti this time since that doesn’t require an  _oven._  He has just the right amount of ingredients for it, it should take about ten minutes to prep, fifteen to cook, and then he’ll have five minutes to spare until—  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Jordan panics, not knowing what to do, but then it rings again and he’s taking off his apron and tossing it away as he rushes to the door, opening it and finding Lydia standing at his doorstep. “Hey there,” he greets, sheepishly. “You’re early.”  
  
The smile she was wearing slowly falters at his words and he mentally cringes for even saying that. “I texted you that I was coming early,” she tells him, letting herself in and he lets himself look over her because she looks stunning in the dark green lace dress she’s wearing. “My mom was arguing with my dad again and I got sick of it so I left. Did you not get my text?”  
  
He’s not sure, because his phone’s been sitting on his bedside table this whole time he’s been in the kitchen trying to make dinner. “Sorry, I didn’t have my phone on me.” He sees the slightly upset look on her face and he makes his way towards her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and looking at her. “I’m also sorry about your parents. But, I want you to know that you’re always welcome here.”   
  
She glances up at him and her expression softens as she gives him a small smile. “I know. Thank you.”   
  
He smiles back at her and pulls her close, letting her cling to him as she rests her head on his chest and he kisses the top of her head softly. They stay like that for a while until Lydia pulls away first, confused expression striking her features as she sniffs him.   
  
“You smell burnt.” She narrows her eyes at him. “What happened?”  
  
Jordan blushes, because of course that would be the first thought on Lydia’s mind, that he caught on fire somehow again. “Well…I was trying to make you dinner and I accidentally burned the food.” He feels his face burn up even more as he rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
  
“You were trying to make me dinner?” She asks, and he catches the hint of surprise in her voice.  
  
He nods and wonders what her reaction will be. What he doesn’t expect however is for her to step closer to him, letting her body press against his as she wraps her arms around his neck, making him glance up at her and meet her gaze. “That’s so sweet,” she says with a smile. “None of my boyfriends have ever tried making me dinner before.”  
  
His brow quirks up at her statement. “Boyfriend?” It’s the first time she’s acknowledged it.  
  
She’s the one to blush this time as she bites her lower lip. “Too soon?”  
  
Jordan shakes his head, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. He pulls away slowly and smiles. “Not at all.” He revels in the way her smile turns even bigger at his reply as her hands slowly retreat from his neck, sliding down to rest on his chest instead.  
  
“Well then….How about we make dinner together then? I’d really love to see my boyfriend in an apron,” she teases, making him chuckle.  
  
“Too bad I don’t have a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron.”  
  
“You only have to ask, you know.” She stands on her tip toes then, letting her lips linger close to his before she pulls him into a kiss, this one much more passionate and longer than the chaste peck he gave her a few moments ago.  
  
When they pull away, he’s grinning at her brightly. “I like the sound of that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
